Don't Forget Me
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: Ash has been taken to hospital. When he wakes up, he remembers everyone and everything, except May. Now she must help Ash remember her and their relationship. Will Ash get his memories back? Read to find out. Some swearing and possible lemons. Read at own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really getting up to my neck in stories. I was reading an Advanceshipping story, which is Ash x May if you don't know, and it was really good. If you want to read it, it's called Remember Me and it's by the author Torchix. It's about Ash getting amnesia. It's real good, I've read it a few times and I still can't get enough of it!**

 **So that story gave me the idea to write my own about Ash getting amnesia, but only forgetting May and no one else. Which is wierd.**

 **So, here is the first chapter of my new story, Don't Forget Me. Please tell me what you think in a review. If you don't like it, tell me, politely, and I'll delete it. If you want more, I'll give you more!**

 **So on with the story!**

 **I don't own pokemon!**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Pallet Town. Everyone was very happy for the bright sunshine. Well, all except a few people. For in the Pallet Town General Hospital, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Serena, Iris, Clemmont, Bonnie, Cilan, Max, Gary, Professor Oak, Delia and May were waiting outside the operating theatre for the doctors to come through with a certain someone.

This someone, was Ash Ketchum. He was in surgery after being attacked by a random trainer who claimed he could beat the Pride of Pallet with a single pokemon. Naturally, Ash agreed and May, having been with him, acted as the referee.

The young trainer was right though, all it took was one pokemon. One of Ash's pokemon to destroy all of his. But since the match was a three on three, Ash thought the trainer didn't have anymore pokemon, but when he sent out a Sandslash that he ordered to use Rock Blast on him, the pokemon hesitatingly shot the attack at Ash with less power than usual and sent him flying into a tree.

May panicked and called an Officer Jenny and an ambulance. When she saw the brat try to sneak away, she used Beautifly's String Shot to tie the boy up and keep him there.

Nearly ten minutes later, the ambulance and Officer Jenny arrived. She explained what happened to the medic and Jenny and they immediately loaded Ash into the van. Then Officer Jenny arrested the trainer who attacked Ash and confiscated his pokemon. According to his PokeDex, he was a trainer who challenged trainers for their pokemon, if he won, he got their pokemon, if he lost, he attacked and stole them. So she revoked his trainers licence and drove him away.

May tavelled to the hospital in the ambulance with Ash. She found out he wasn't breathing, so they had to put him on a respirator to keep oxygen going to the brain.

When she got to the hospital, the first thing she did was call Delia, who called everyone else in turn and they all rushed to the hospital, where they've been waiting for Ash to come out of surgery for the past four hours.

But, not everyone was sat together. No, May was sat in a lonely corner, crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to think. Ash could be dying and she'd never get to see him again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice next to her. "Hey May? Why don't you come sit with the rest of us? It's pretty lonely over here" The voice belonged to Serena, Ash's childhood friend, and she was joined by Misty and Dawn.

Misty also encouraged her. "Come on May. We can wait together. Ash will pull through. He's a fighter, remember?"

May just shook her head. "No, just leave me alone. You don't know what I'm going through so just go away!"

Dawn tried to calm her down. "Easy May, we're all pretty upset about the accident, but there's no need to snap. We all know how you feel"

May just glared at the three of them. "You don't know how I'm feeling. You'll never know how I feel!" And she ran past them and into the women's toilet.

The girls sighed. "Why'd she react like that when we were only trying to help?" Serena asked.

Misty's face suddenly lit with realisation. "Could it be that they...?"

Dawn and Serena asked her to explain. "I think that May and Ash were secretly dating. Think about it, May and Ash seemed too happy to see each other in Sinnoh during the Wallace Cup right?" Dawn nodded.

"And he never seemed to stop mentioning someone he liked while traveling through Kalos correct?" Serena nodded.

"And May just said we'll never know what's she's going through. So that can only mean they've been secretly dating for at least four years" Dawn and Serena got realisation on their faces as well.

"Poor girl, worrying about the guy she loves, not sure whether he'll make it or not. Anyone would be upset in that situation" Serena said.

"We better go get her. I'm sure Ash will want to see her when he wakes up" As Dawn said this, they saw the doors open to reveal four doctors rolling Ash to his room on a gurney with an IV in his arm and a respirator to help him breath.

Misty, Dawn and Serena went to the female toilets and checked each cubicle. Each door was closed, but only one was locked, the middle one, signifying that May was in there.

Misty knocked on the door. "May? Are you okay?" No response. She was about to knock again, but they all heard a sob. "May, use three know about you and Ash secretly dating. I know what you're going through. This happened to me when I was dating someone close to my heart, but I lost him"

May sniffed. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Misty sighed. "Look May, Ash is going to be alright. Just before we came in here, they brought him into a room. He should wake up any minute now. We want you to be the first to see him"

May sniffed again. "How'd you figure it out anyway? We tried really hard. We only acted as a couple when we were alone. So how'd you figure it out?"

Dawn answered with "You were both very lovey-dovey at the Wallace Cup"

Serena then answered with "And Ash wouldn't stop mentioning this girl he liked while we travelled through Kalos"

Misty finished with "And you gave the biggest hint by saying we don't know what you're going through. So come out May, I'm sure Ash will want to see you first when he wakes up"

Reluctantly, May opened the cubicle door and followed the girls to Ash's room.

When they arrived, everyone allowed May to enter first. When she saw him lying there with bandages around his chest and his left arm in a sling, she immediately rushed forward and hugged him as gently as she could, sobbing out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry Ashy. I-I'm so s-sorry! I shou-should have p-protected you!"

She then heard Ash groan. Pulling back, she saw Ash was opening his eyes. She beamed. "A-Ash! Y-you're awake! Thank goodness!"

Ash just looked at her confusedly. "Who are you? And why are we in a hospital?"

May's smile turned to a frown. "S-stop it Ash. It's not funny! You know who I am"

Ash searched his mind, trying to figure out where he's seen this mysterious girl before. But he couldn't find anything. "Sorry, I don't remember ever meeting you"

Tears started to collect in May's eyes. She was about to say something, but the door opened and in came a yellow rodent with red cheek pouches and a lightning shaped tail.

Ash recognised the creature immediately. "Pikachu? What are we doing here pal? Why am I all bandaged up?"

"Pika Pi, chu cha Pika Pikachu chu cha Pika chu Pi Pika" (You were battling a trainer who wanted your pokemon, but he attacked you when he lost) Pikachu explained.

Realisation hit Ash like a sack of bricks. "Oh yeah. That trainer used a Sandslash to attack me by using Rock Blast. Next thing I know, I black out and I wake up in here"

May was confused. Ash said he didn't remember her, yet he remembered getting attacked? What was going on?

Soon, Ash's other friends entered the room. He recognised them, as well as Max, but he didn't seem to remember May at all. What's happening?

After everyone was finished asking Ash how he was, he asked Brock "So, who's the girl with the red bandana? I woke up and found her in here crying and hugging me"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait a minute Ash" Brock held up a hand. "You remember the incident, and you remember all of us, but you don't remember who May is!?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head with his good arm. "May? I don't remember anyone by that name. I'm sorry" May, not being able to take it anymore, rushed out the room with tears streaming down her face.

Delia said she'd go and speak to her before leaving the room to search for May. Ash frowned. "Why'd she run off crying? I get she's upset I forgot her, but why is she _this_ upset?"

Misty sighed. She then told Ash the truth. "Ash, you and May were secretly dating each other"

Ash's eyes widened. "No wonder she's so upset. How long were we dating?"

Dawn shrugged while Serena answered. "We think around four years because you were apparently acting real lovey-dovey with her at the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. It could be more, it could be less. We don't really know"

Ash was shocked. The girl he forgets just _happened_ to be his girlfriend. He felt like an absolute jerk. He sighed before speaking again. "I need to seriously talk with her. If she'll talk to me now that is"

 _With Delia and May_

Delia had followed May all the way to the entrance of the hospital. She found her now sitting under a tree filled with cherry blossoms. She went over and sat next to her. "I can understand where you're coming from sweetheart"

May just sat there. "How can you? Ash remembers all of you. He even remembers Max. But he forgot me. Why me? What did I do that made him want to forget me!?"

May broke into a crying fit. Delia pulled her close to her and comforted her. "Actually May, this isn't the first time Ash has forgot someone"

 _Flashback_

A seven year old Ash was running through the field in his backyard. He was currently playing with a wild Rattata that came by now and then. They were playing hide and seek and it was Rattata's turn to hide.

When Ash had counted to fifteen, he went to look for Rattata. But he couldn't find it. He searched in burrows and bushes, but he couldn't find the pokemon. He was about to give up when he saw the nearby tree begin to rustle. He thought Rattata had climbed the tree and was hiding among the branches.

He climbed the tree but when he didn't see his friend there, he gave up. Rattata must have gone home for some food. He tried to climb back down, but he suddenly realised how high up he was.

He was stuck up there for hours, he could hear his mother calling him, telling him it was time for dinner. Gulping, he began to try to descend from the tree. But when he turned, he saw the face of a pokemon. It was a Spearow, and it didn't look too happy.

It suddenly squawked before flapping its wings and sending Ash to the ground, where he bumped his head on an exposed root and fell unconscious.

When Delia went to search for him, cause he was taking too long, and found him unconscious, she rushed him to the hospital where they bandaged his head. They said he'd be alright, just a concussion. She sighed, but when he woke up and said "Who are you?" she nearly lost it.

At first, she thought he was playing around, but then she remembered, Ash never messed around like this, so she called for a doctor. The doctor examined him, but couldn't find anything wrong. When he asked who Delia was, all he got was a "A pretty lady I never seen before"

Delia promptly fell to her knees crying and the doctor figured out what was wrong.

He had selective amnesia. When he bumped his head, he must have forgotten the first thing that came to his mind, which was his mom.

They told her to just tell him the truth and find some way to get him to remember her. It took several weeks, but Ash finally got his memory back because he was in Delia's room and saw a picture of Delia in a wedding dress, next to his dad with a three year old Ash standing in front of them. They all had smiles on their faces and looked really happy. He fell unconscious and woke up in his bed with Delia sat next to him.

He sat up and told her he remembers everything. Delia was so happy, she cried in joy and hugged Ash tightly.

 _End Flashback_

May was wide eyed. So Ash had forgotten his mom when he was seven. And now he had selective amnesia again, except he forgot her this time. All she needed to do was show him something that had sentimental value to them and he'd remember again.

With a new found determination, May stood up and she and Delia went back to Ash's room.

 **And there is chapter one. I hope you liked it. Ash has** _ **selective**_ **amnesia! Oh no! By the way, I made up the selective amnesia. You can't forget one person and remember everyone else. It's just not possible.**

 **Anyway, I'm no updating this one for a while. I need to update Worlds Greatest Master as I know the readers are starting to get impatient. So that's a priority one for now. Plus, I've written another new fic called Journey of Love. It's an Ash x Cynthia one, it's one of my favourite pairings.**

 **So, leave a review and follow and/or fave this fic if you want to read more.**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I've decided to update this story as it has been a couple months since it was published and I know you all want a new chapter. So here is the next chapter!**

 **Now, one of you asked if May will be pregnant in this story, like in another story like this. First off, this isn't the same as that story. Second, I have read that story, but this story is COMPLETELY different so May isn't pregnant...yet. Tell me when you want May to get pregnant and whether it should be a boy or a girl. Please give me names as well and I'll put up a poll with the best names.**

 **Also, tell me how you want Ash to regain his memory of May. In another story, he gets his memory back by seeing the ribbon he and May won, but I want to know how you want him to remember her. So tell me in a review.**

 **Thank you to all the readers who reviewed, followed and faved this story and me! You are all awesome!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. I don't own Pokemon.**

 **P.S.S. If you have forgotten what happened last chapter, read that first.**

When May walked back into the room, Ash immediately apologised. "I'm so sorry May. I want to remember you, but for some reason I can't"

May had a look of understanding in her eyes. "Don't worry Ash. It wasn't your fault you lost your memory of me, it was that trainers. But...that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less" She placed her right hand over her heart and clenched it.

Ash saw this and knew he had to remember her soon or risk loosing the one he supposedly cares about the most. He looked at his friends and mother and asked for a moment alone with May.

"Can you guys give us a moment in private please?"

They all nodded and left the room until only May and Ash were left.

The room was filled with awkward silence because May didn't know what to say and because Ash was thinking of what he wanted, no, needed to say. Eventually, he took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"Listen May. I am promising you right now I will do everything in my power to get my memories of you back. I'm already guessing mom told you about this happening when I was younger right?"

May could only nod in response.

"Well, as you know, it only took me looking at a picture of her and my dad's wedding day to remember her. So, let's try using some pictures of us together and see if that helps. If it doesn't, then we'll try over ways of getting my memory back"

May smiled before nodding. "Of course. It just so happens I have a picture of us together on our first date together" She then rummaged through her fanny pack and pulled out a picture before walking over and sitting next to Ash on the bed.

She showed him the picture. It was just the two of them, Ash dressed smart and May dressed in a dress. The thing that caught Ash's attention was the fact he looked to be about fourteen in the picture. He turned to May and looked in her eyes.

"May?"

She blushed a bit and expected him to have remembered her as a smile came on her face.

"Yes Ash?"

"Why do I look around fourteen in the picture? Misty, Dawn and Serena told me we were only dating around four years, so why do I look so young in the picture?"

May's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She was upset, she thought he remembered her. But these things take time and she still had some more things to help. She then remembered he asked her a question and she needed to answer.

"Actually Ash, you were thirteen and I was twelve when this picture was taken. You were travelling through Sinnoh at the time and I came to compete in the Wallace Cup. The day before, we went on a date and we asked a stranger to take this picture of us. We had such a good time. You were really romantic. We went to a restaurant, you spared no expense in trying to impress me, even though you didn't need to and we actually controlled our eating habits. Then we went for a walk through the park and this woman, who seemed to know you, came up and talked to us for a bit. Just before she left I asked her to take our picture with my camera and she did it. I've carried that picture with me ever since"

Ash looked at her with awe. They did so much in that one day and he couldn't remember any of it. Getting curious, he asked "Who was the woman who took our picture?"

May put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought. "I believe her name was...Cynthia I think?"

Ash's eyes widened. "Cynthia White? The Sinnoh League Champion took the picture?"

Realisation lit up on May's face. "That's right! She did say she was the Champion of Sinnoh. She also said you were good friends as well. You look so friendly with each other I actually got jealous and asked if you two were secretly dating behind my back" Her eyes got dark and had that judging look in them.

Ash panicked and started to wave his arms about while saying "N-no way May! I would never do that! She's just a good friend who happens to be the Sinnoh Champion! Yes I like her, but only as a friend!"

May suddenly giggled. "You actually said that on that day as well. And I know you would never lie so I instantly believed you"

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, causing May to giggle again. "So, did any of that bring your memory back?"

Ash started to rummage through his head. He started to get vague images of the day, he remembered seeing Cynthia, but there was someone else with them, but they were all blurry.

"Sorry May. I can remember that day, but I still have no memory of you. Sorry"

May sighed before waving her hand in dismissal. "It's fine Ash. We can't rush these things anyway. I kind of knew the picture wouldn't work right away so we'll try another one when we get back to your house"

Ash was about to respond when the doctor came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came to tell you that Mr. Ketchum needs to get some rest now. We need to keep him over night to observe him. You are free to stay if you wish, but it would mean sleeping in the chair and they aren't very comfortable i'm afraid"

May and Ash nodded. Ash turned to May and said "Well, do you want to stay or go. I'd rather you stay but it's up to you May"

May smiled and answered honestly. "I'm staying with you Ash. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you got your memory back"

Ash grinned and nodded. May sat down in the chair by Ash's bed and was about to curl up and go to sleep when Ash said "Actually May...would you like to...sleep in...the bed...with...me?"

May looked at Ash as if he had grown a second head and she could see he was refusing to look her in the eye with a blush present on his face. Shaking hr head, she smiled and answered with "Sure Ash" before getting into the bed with Ash when he made some room.

Ash was lying on his back as he couldn't sleep on his left side because of his arm and May was on his right side, facing him. She wanted to snuggle up to him as it was a habit, but she didn't want to bring him any pain because she might touch his arm accidentally. So she just lay there and said "Goodnight Ashy. Sweet dreams" Before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Ash only just got out his own "Goodnight" before she fell asleep.

Before Ash went to sleep, he took a good look at May's sleeping face. He marveled at how beautiful the eighteen year old girl was. How could he forget someone so kind hearted, beautiful and loving? He had to remeber her and soon. He knew that with each day that will come where he doesn't remember her, her heart will break more and more until she can't take it anymore and does something drastic and he doesn't want that.

So, closing his eyes, he fell into a troubled sleep.

 _A few hours later_

Ash woke up because he could feel May squirming around the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw May was sweating a bit, her hands and eyes were clenched shut and she was gritting her teeth. She was having a nightmare and he needed to do something to calm her down. If he could move his left arm he'd wrap it around her...Wait! Realisation hit him like Pikachu's Thunderbolt. His right arm was still free!

Sliding it under her, he wrapped his arm around May and brought her closer to his body so she was snuggling up to him. He was sporting a blush because of what he was doing, but it seemed to work as May calmed down and snuggled closer to him. Sighing in relief, Ash closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 _Ash's Dreamscape_

Ash was in a field of flowers. He looked around and all he could see was miles and miles of flowers and fields.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over for you silly!"

He turned around to see a figure was looking at him. But there was a problem. They were blurry and Ash couldn't make out who they were.

"I just got here myself. Sorry I took so long. I had to tell Brock I wanted to battle you before you went back to Johto"

Why did he say that? He doesn't know this person...does he? Their voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Who was he talking to?

The figure giggled. "Figures. I still can't believe they haven't figured our secret yet. It's been two years and they still have no idea about us"

Ash found himself laughing. Why was he laughing. "Yeah, it's almost as if they're as dense as I pretend to be"

The figure giggled back. "So, what do you want to do before my ferry leaves?"

Ash found he was smiling at the figure as an idea suddenly came into his head. "How about we just hang around? We haven't spent much alone time since you came to Sinnoh and I'm going to kiss you when you go" Ash found himself becoming sad for some reason.

The figure sighed. "I'm going to miss you too Ashy..."

Ash suddenly remembered. May called him Ashy before going to sleep! Was this figure...could it be...May?

Before Ash could think about it anymore, the scene blacked out and he woke up.

 _End Dream_

 _Next morning_

Ash woke up the next morning and found he was still in the hospital. _What was with that dream last night? Wait. Was it a dream? Or a memory? I'll ask May, she might know._

He looked down and saw May wasn't in the bed anymore. Sitting up, he looked around the room and saw she wasn't in the room either. But he could hear talking outside the room. One sounded like May, while the other sounded like a guy. His voice sounded really familiar, but he couldn't place it. He'd probably know who it was if the blinds weren't blocking his view of the corridor. Suddenly, he heard May start to raise her voice. It seemed she was mad about something.

He couldn't really make out what the conversation is about, but before he could dwell on it, May came storming back into the room, walked up to Ash and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

When May pulled back, she saw Ash had a shocked look on his face, which immediately vanished with May's next words. "So you see Drew!? I'm dating Ash! Now stop pestering me and stop asking me out because I will never date you!"

Ash looked at the entrance to the room, and sure enough, Drew was stood there, wearing the same outfit he wears everytime Ash sees him.

 **And there is the next chapter. I know it is shorter than the last one, but I needed to update and this was the best time to do so.**

 **Once again, thank you to those who have followed, faved and reviewed this story. I love how my stories are getting attention.**

 **Remember, I will update when I have the time so please, don't remind me to update and don't ask me to do it quickly as it will not help. Thank you.**

 **So long, farewell, good day, good night.**


	3. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
